Cooled By Fire
by Shelby-Belby
Summary: John and Bobby have been friends for years. Bobby knows about John's past, but John hardly knows about Bobby's. As the truth starts to come out, John realized that now more then ever, Bobby needs someone to lean on...in more ways then one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the X-Men, John, Bobby, Storm, Kitty, Peter, Jubilee, Logan, Professor X, the Danger Room or anything X-Men related.

This story is purely fiction. Made for entertainment purposes only.

M for later on sex. If anything I write offends you, I apoligize.

This is taking place around 2002, only for ages. Back before the third X-Men. I'd say around after the second. Bobby and John are still friends, before John turned evil. They are both seventeen. So is Rogue. Kitty and Jubilee are 16.

* * *

><p>"Bobby, are you sure you're okay?" John asked as the walked down the hall.<p>

They were following Kitty, Jubilee, Peter and their two teachers, Storm and Logan to the Danger Room for battle training.

"Define okay." Bobby retorted as they reached the door.

John wasn't sure what to say, so he walked into Danger Room.

The walls changed and they were standing on a dark street surrounded by fifty drones. Peter jumped over a fallen car and crashed a drone to the ground.

"One down, forty-nine to go." He laughed, diving into another drone.

John shot a ball of fire at a drone, but it turned to ice before it hit him. It crashed into the drone's head, knocking him to the ground. He glanced over a Bobby, confused.

Bobby was standing in the middle of the burning street, frost covering his arms up to his shoulders, the air visibly colder around his, ice spreading quickly across the asphalt.

"Bobby!" he screamed.

Bobby was lost in his own world, his powers getting out of his control.

"Uh…Storm!" he screamed, tripping over his feet as he ran from his friend. "We have a major problem over here!"

Storm glanced over at them. "Everybody out! Now!"

* * *

><p>Storm, John and Logan were hit with a blast of icy wind when they opened the Danger Rooms doors a few hours later.<p>

The holograms were gone; a layer of ice covered the ground. Bobby was sitting criss cross in the middle of the room, exactly where he had been when they left him earlier.

"I guess he worked things out himself." Logan muttered.

"Bobby?" John asked, edging slowly over to his friend. His warm body temperature melted the ice around him as he walked.

Bobby glanced over at them with tear stained cheeks. John froze. In the seven years that he had known Bobby, he had never once seen him cry.

He pushed himself off the ground and walked by everybody, without uttering a single word.

"John, keep an eye on him." Storm said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Should I be worried about him?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I wouldn't just yet. Just keep an eye on him. And thaw out the room."

* * *

><p>John reached for the doorknob and walked into the door. He rammed his elbow into the door. It was locked.<p>

"Bobby! Open up!" he shouted, pounding on the door. "I'm not in the mood for this! Open up!"

He pressed his ear against the door, trying to hear what the other boy was doing. He didn't hear anything.

"Bobby! I'll give you ten seconds before I burn the door down!" he screamed, kicking the door, leaving a black boot print on the wood.

Not wearing his fire glove, he flipped open his old Zippo lighter knowing that the older boy couldn't see it.

Before he even had the chance to set the door on fire, Logan came tearing down the hall. He pushed John aside and kicked the door open. John tumbled into the back wall, lighter hitting the wall. He grabbed the fire and blew it out.

Logan ran out of the bedroom with Bobby lying limp in his arms, two deep cuts on his wrists.

John dropped his lighter into his gray hoodie pocket and walked dazedly into his room. Their bedroom looked the same except for a small dark wooden box that sat open on his bed. He walked through the open bathroom door.

The floor was covered in blood. Bobby's blood. A flip knife lay on the floor in a puddle of blood. Bobby's Blood.

He leaned against the wall by the door and slid to the floor, landing with a quiet thud. He stared solemnly at the blood dripping off the closed toilet seat. Bobby's blood.

Kitty's quiet footsteps entered the bathroom. She knelt down beside him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was crying, holding back sobs. She rested her head on his shoulder. Seeking comfort from him or comforting him, John didn't know.

He hardly realized she was there. He was too taken back and shocked by the amount of blood around the bathroom. Bobby's blood.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note.<em>

_My first X-Men story. I have been wanting to write an _X-Men_ story for a long time now. Just never got around to it. I am now though, and I am happy about it (:_

_Now, before you start asking. **I am going to explain something here!** As you have read, John was repeating over and over again in his head, stating that is was Bobby's blood on the floor. When something like what happened to John happens to someone, they go into a bit of shock and stat obvious things over and over again. That is the biggest thing to them. For John he was shocked that Bobby would do something like that to himself. I hope that explaination helps, if you were curious._

_I hope you liked the first chapter of my first _X-Men_ story. Please review._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


	2. Chapter 2

John awoke right where he had fall asleep. Sitting criss cross on the cot in the corner of the hospital wing. Someone had covered him with a blanket sometime after he was asleep. It was most likely Storm or Hank; they were the ones looking after Bobby medically until he woke up.

He looked over at Bobby who was making uncomfortable moaning noises as he started stirring.

"Bobby?" he asked, standing up. His knees cracked loudly from sleeping in a weird position.

"I shouldn't be here." Bobby moaned, quietly. It was clear that he was in a lot of pain, physically as well as mentally.

"Don't talk like that." John said, walking over to Bobby.

"Why? It's the truth." He said, sitting up slowly. "I hate it."

John stared at Bobby, shocked. He knew that no mutant had a very good past, but he figured that Bobby's was better then most because Bobby was always happy.

The more he stared at his best friend the angrier he got. He wasn't sure why.

"How could you do that? What about all the people that care about you? Kitty? Rogue? Jubilee? Storm? Logan? The Professor? Me? What about us? Do we mean anything to you?"

"John, you don't understand…" he tried.

"No, clearly I don't. Because it would take a miracle for me to understand why you, my best friend, would be so selfish."

Bobby stared at John. The look in John's eyes killed him. He wished that he would stop staring at him like that.

"And you're not going to say anything." John sighed, shifting his weight to his other foot.

"What do you want me to say?" Bobby muttered dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Why?" he said. "Why the hell would you do something like that?"

Bobby looked up at John. He was staring at him with a look of disappointment.

"Well?" John asked, stuffing his hands in the pocket of his track pants.

Bobby stood up and kissed John. He put his hands on John's shoulders to keep himself from falling. John's hands found Bobby's hips as the other boy deepened the kiss.

Bobby pulled away and looked at John with uncertainty in his ice blue eyes. John pushed the boy down on to the bed. Bobby's hands slipped from his shoulders. John kissed his forehead and walked out of the hospital.

John lay down on his bed, the room seemed so quiet without Bobby's music going. He reached up and gingerly touched his lips. The lips that Bobby kissed.

"How's Bobby?" Kitty asked, making him jump.

"Uhm…good. He's, he's good. I mean, he's alive…just…just go see him for yourself." John said, his words sounding weird.

Bobby was messing with his brain. Bobby had a way of doing that. He knew how to get into John's head, making him think instead of just skating over things like he normally did.

"I don't wanna see him like that." Kitty said, suddenly right beside him.

He flinched not expecting her so close.

"Are you okay?"

_No_. He thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He heard himself saying.

"Are you sure? You seem a little disorientated. I know you've been by Bobby's side the past two days, have you been eating?"

John nodded.

"Have you been sleeping?"

"More or less."

He usually slept only once he couldn't keep himself awake any longer. When he was awake, he would sit beside Bobby, watching the teen and his vitals, making sure he was okay.

"What happened down there? I heard Bobby woke up, and that you were there when he did. What happened? Did you two, like, have a fight or something? Did he mention the fight he had with Rogue? I heard through the grapevine it was pretty catastrophic."

"I haven't really talked to him about Rogue. You know how it is with Bobby, it can be like pulling teeth."

"Did him have a fight?"

John shook his head.

"Then happened? I know something happened."

"He kissed me," he said quietly, almost in disbelief.

"Whoa." Kitty said. She glanced over at the door. It was wide open and students were roaming by.

Kitty got up and quickly shut the door with an audible thud. She jumped on to John's bed and leaned in.

"Talk."

John pushed himself up into a sitting position. "There's really not much to tell. I got on his case about the whole," John cleared his throat and nodded toward the bathroom, "thing."

"I would have too. Then what?"

"I got in his face about it…sorta…and he stood up and kissed me."

"Did you kiss back? Was it good? Did you like it? What happens now?"

"Yeah, I kissed back." He said simply, feeling an unwanted heat to his cheeks.

"You liked it." kitty squealed, clapping her hands giddily. "What happened after the kiss?"

"I set him down and walked out."

Kitty smacked him hard in the arm. "Why would you do that? Tease him when he is un such a fragile state."

"First off, ow. For a little girl you're strong. And it's not like I kissed him, pushing him away then stormed out. He pulled away. I set him down because he was about to fall. Did you see how much blood he lost?"

"Well that was kind of the purpose of what he was trying to do." She mumbled.

"Whatever. And I didn't just walk out. I kissed him then left."

"Oh…I wish I could take back that hit now."

John flopped down on his bed.

"What happens now?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"No clue." John sighed heavily.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_I really wish this chapter was a little longer, but I guess a short chapter is better then no chapter, right? I will try to write the next chapter soon and make it long. I hope you liked what happened. See you in the next chapter._

_Oh, don't forget to review. I love to know what you guys think of my stories._

_Thanks xD_

_- Shelby_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Bobby said, standing in the doorway to their room.

"Hey." John couldn't help the small smile on his face when he saw the other boy.

"I'm free…well, kinda. I have to talk to Jean once a week. To…how did Storm put it? Get to the root of my psychological problems." He said, walking across the room and dropping down on his bed.

"Any idiot could figure that out. Mutants don't have good pasts. Everyone just has a different way of dealing with their past."

"There's more to it then that." Bobby said, hugging his knees to his chest.

John's eyes drifted over Bobby, drinking him in. he was dressed like he normally was, dark jeans ripped at the knees, mismatched socks, a white t-shirt and a dark hoodie with the sleeves pushed up. The only thing different was his usual, playful smile was gone and his wrists were heavily bandaged.

Bobby pulled his sleeves down when he realized John was staring.

"Bobby!" Kitty yelled running into the room. She tackled him to the bed, hugging him tightly.

John rolled off his bed and walked into the hallway. He wandered aimlessly around the rapidly empting corridors until he found himself on the roof. He sat down on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the edge. The snow on the roof melted around him because of his high body temperature, leaving a wet mark on his jeans.

John pulled his Zippo out and started his old routine. Flip, light, flame, close. Flip, light, flame, close. Flip, light, flame, close. The routine was purely muscle memory, something he did when he was stressed, confused or worried. Right now he was all three.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his right hand messing with the Zippo. His mind ran at light speed, trying to figure out his feelings.

* * *

><p>"John." A voice said from behind him.<p>

John looked up. It was dark and cold. He must have zoned out for a few hours. He turned around and saw Jubilee.

"What's up, Juju?" he asked, standing up.

"You missed dinner. Me and Kitty saved you a plate. You hungry?" she asked cautiously.

He shook his head.

"Okay. You should come inside, change out of those wet clothes. You'll catch your death out here." She said, heading back for the door.

"Hey, Juju!" he called out.

Jubilee turned around, her hair spinning around her like a fan.

"Did…did Kitty tell you anything about me? Or Bobby?" he asked, nervously. Kitty had never been one to babble, but she would occasionally let a secret slip.

"No…it's just. You've seemed rather sad since…y'know. Bobby's little…" Jubilee cleared her throat. "I'll be in my room with Kitty if you wanna talk."

John nodded and went inside not too long after her. He changed into a pair of track pants and a dry t-shirt. He pulled a black hoodie over his head as he headed down stairs.

He slid over the back of the brown suede couch and flipped the TV on to his favorite horror movie.

Halfway though the movie some one came into the room and said, "Hey."

John jumped and turned around. "Hey, Bobby."

"Can I watch with you?" he asked edging closer to the couch.

"I thought you didn't like horror movies." He said, sliding back around on the couch.

Bobby climbed over the back of the couch and landed right next to John.

The creepy background music picked up and Bobby pulled his legs up to his chest.

"It's just a movie." John smirked, putting his arm around the older boy's shoulders.

Bobby tensed up. John turned sideways and pulled Bobby into him, sandwiching him between himself and the couch. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"I'll protect you from anything too scary."

Bobby rolled on to his side and half buried his face in John's chest.

"John?" Bobby whispered a few minutes later.

He flipped the TV to a different channel, sensing it was scaring the older boy.

"John?" he asked again.

"Yeah?" he responded, dropping the remote on the floor.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked gingerly.

John looked down at Bobby. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because you've ignoring me for the past few days. Storm told me that you were with me everyday when I was unconscious. But when I was down there awake, you never came to see me. And once I was back in our room, you left."

"Look at how we're sitting."

"You've been protecting me since the day I met you. For all I know, this could just be those instincts."

"Bobby, listen to me." John gripped Bobby's shoulders and flipped them so he was sitting on the older boy's hips, staring him dead in the eye. "I'm a hot head. You know that more then anybody. If I was mad at you, you would know. As for that kiss, cause I know that's what you're asking about."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against Bobby's. He slid his tongue along Bobby's lips, parting them. He opened his mouth, letting him in. John explored every inch of Bobby's mouth with his tongue as Bobby clawed at his back, moaning into the kiss.

John lied down, not breaking the kiss. He felt Bobby's hard dick pressing against his. He reached down and grabbed Bobby's knees. He jerked them up so his knees were by John's waist.

"John, what are you doing?" Bobby asked, breaking the kiss for a second.

John's response was grinding their dicks together. Bobby broke the kiss and moaned loud. John smashed their lips together hungrily, bit at Bobby's bottom lip.

Bobby grabbed John's ass and ran his hands up his back, under his shirt, scraping his nails along his skin.

John pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead on the side of Bobby's neck. He gripped Bobby's waist and dry humped Bobby's faster.

"Oh, John." Bobby moaned, digging his nails into John's bare back. "Can you go harder?"

John dropped his left foot to the floor and pulled Bobby closer, ramming against him harder. Bobby moaned John's name over and over again, getting louder as he got closer and closer to coming.

"John!" he screamed as he reached he climax, digging his nails into his back, drawing blood. A wet stop spread rapidly over the front of his pajama bottoms.

Bobby went limp, his breathing heavy. John, who had yet to come, kept humping and grinding against him.

"John." He whined, pushing his waist away from his own. "Stop."

"Can't." he grunted, pressing his dick hard against Bobby's hips. He ground his teeth together as he came.

He collapsed on top of Bobby, panting heavily.

"Next time, I'm not top." Bobby laughed, rubbing John's back.

John nodded in agreement, his eyelids getting heavy.

"Come on." He said, patting John's back. "We should really get back to the room."

John mumbled an incomprehensible response.

"Don't make me carry you." He half threatened.

"Will you?" John yawned.

Bobby rolled his eyes and managed to stand up with John leaning against him. He picked John up and trudged up the two flights of stairs to where their dorm was.

"John, can I sleep with you tonight?" he asked, lying him down on his bed.

"Of course." He smiled, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down.

Bobby laughed as he tumbled down on top of the younger boy. John pulled the covers over them and kissed Bobby.

This kiss was different. There was no confusion or secret motives behind it. There wasn't hungriness or wanting to it. It was sweet and gentle.

"I love you, John." He whispered, wrapping his arms around him.

"Love you, Bobby." He said back, pulling Bobby on top of him.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Yepp, there we go. I told you it wouldn't be too long before the next chapter. I like it. I'll post soon._

_Oh, if you have seen _X-Men First Class, _you should go check out my page soon. I'm going to be posting a few _First Class _stories. You don't have to but I would really apperaciate it. I've also written _Glee Project _stories, _Falling Skies, _and _Terra Nova _if you're intrested in any of those stories. You don't have to read them if you don't want to, but they are pretty good._

_Thanks for reading and if you are gonna check out my other stories._

_- Shelby_


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby walked up behind John and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Hey." He said, gently kissing his cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." John said, turning around.

Bobby smiled. "Don't you have class?"  
>John shrugged. "Don't you?"<p>

"I have study hall. And I need to talk to Jean." He said, pulling away from John and heading for the stairs.

John jumped on to Bobby's back and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"You're lucky your light otherwise we would have fallen." He laughed, grabbing John's legs.

* * *

><p>"John, shouldn't you be in class?" Jean asked as Bobby walked into her office.<p>

John shrugged.

Jean shook her head. "Sit, Bobby. John, out."

"Are you going to go into my head?" Bobby asked, letting go of John and dropped down into one of the chairs in front of Jean's desk.

She nodded. "It's easier that way. I'll get the truth and more."

"So if there won't be any talking, why do I have to leave?"

"John Allerdyce." she warned. "You can stay but you will sit down and keep that mouth of yours shut."

John nodded. Bobby grabbed his wrist and pulled him into his lap.

"I meant in a chair." She said.

"He did it," he argued, leaning into the older boy.

Jean pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head slowly. She stood up and walked around the desk.

"Go sit in my chair." She said.

John pushed himself up and sat down in Jean's oversized leather chair.

Jean knelt in front of Bobby and touched her middle fingers to Bobby's temples. Bobby looked at her hands with his eyes, confused. She pressed her fingers into his temples, entering his mind. Bobby recoiled, shaking his head. John tensed up, ready to help.

"Relax. Both of you." Jean said, placing her fingers on his temples again. "John, he's fine. It's just a weird sensation. Bobby, you're fine. Just relax."

Jean closed her eyes and entered Bobby's head. Images of Bobby's childhood flash through her mind. Bobby playing baseball. Swimming in the pool at his house with his friends. Chasing ducks with his little brother at his aunt's. Breaking his arm when he fell out of a tree. The terrified look on his mom's face when she saw him frozen in the pool when his power's first developed. Getting his first girlfriend. Freezing a drunken boy from school when he tried to rape his girlfriend. His girlfriend running away in utter terror. Bobby sitting in a jail cell with a mob of angry townspeople outside the window. The Professor and Scott breaking him out of jail and saving him. Meeting Rogue, John and Kitty. Fighting with Rogue. John being there for him. Making up with Rogue only to get into another fight.

Jean pulled her hands away from Bobby and looked him in the eye.

"What'd you find?" he asked.

"I wasn't really looking for anything. I was just looking around." She explained. "When was your fight with Rogue?"

"About four months ago. Why?"

"And John was there to comfort you? That's when you started noticing your feelings for him, correct?"

Bobby's cheeks burned.

"Damn." John muttered.

"You've had those feelings for a while, correct?"

Bobby nodded, embarrassed.

"For me?" John asked.

"When exactly did the suicidal thoughts set in?"

"Before I came here."

"What caused you to start thinking like that?"

"I don't know."

"Bobby, suicidal thoughts don't just happen."

"Can we be done?" Bobby snapped.

Jean put her hands on her thighs and pushed herself up. "Tomorrow, same time."

Bobby stood up and walked swiftly out of the room. John stood up and started to follow. The door slammed shut before he reached it.

"What did I do?" he asked, spinning around.

"Keep an eye on him."

"I always keep an eye on him."

"I'm serious. Don't leave him alone."

"You say after you separate us." He muttered, pulling the door open.

He broke into a run to catch up with Bobby who was halfway up the stairs to their room.

"Bobby!" He yelled, taking the stairs two at a time.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said, not slowing down.

John finally caught up with Bobby as they were walking into their room. He shut the door behind him and turned to Bobby.

"It's no secret that I'm suicidal, but for one minute could we go without me getting a pity look or being forced to talk about it." Bobby said, staring out the window.

John opened his mouth to protect.

"I did it for reasons I want to forget. You wouldn't understand."

"At least your parents didn't kick you out when they found out about your powers." John sighed dejectedly, dropping down on to his bed in defeat.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, turning around.

"My mom kicked me out when she learned I had powers. Gave me five minutes to pack a bag and told me to leave or she was calling the cops. Didn't matter that I had just saved all our asses. It's all my stepfather's fault too. And the girls…they didn't understand what was going on." John said, running his fingers though his hair.

"What happened?" he asked, walking across the room and sitting down beside him.

"Kitchen fire. I had known about my powers for about a year. But since I couldn't start fire, I didn't really have a use for them, so I kept them to myself. Mom was cooking dinner. I was sitting on the kitchen floor with the girls. We had just moved into the apartment that day and we didn't know that the stove was busted. When she lit a burner…just whoosh." He made an explosion motion with his hands. "The girls were fine, shaken up. Momma was okay, her hands were kinda bad. I stopped the fire before it did any real damage. Dave piled us into the car and took us to the hospital for Momma. When we got back, that's when Momma realized what I did. She told me to pack a bag and get out. So I did. The girls were crying when I left.

"I wandered around for about half a day with my backpack slung over my shoulder before I came to the fire department. I had remembered, before my dad died, whenever I was being bad, he would threaten to take me to the fire department and leave me there for some other family to have. I was ten. I got to stay at the firehouse. The Professor came to get me the next day."

Bobby reached up and brushed away John's tears. John hadn't realized he had started to cry.

"Do you miss any of them?"

"I missed the girls. Alexia, Brooke and Megan."

"I'm really sorry, John."

"Don't be. They don't mean anything to me anymore."

"You are such a fucking liar."

He pushed Bobby down the bed and kissed him, avoiding an on coming argument and avoiding talking about his past.

"Fine, we won't get into it." Bobby laughed once John broke the kiss.

"Remember, we've all got scars." John said, settling himself on Bobby's hips, Bobby's hard on pressing against his ass.

"I know." He said. "Mine are just more…physical."

"You ever wonder why I always wear long sleeve shirts?" John asked, suddenly.

"…Yeah. Don't you get hot?"

John shook his head and gripped the hem of his shirt. He yanked his shirt over his head before he lost his nerve and dropped it beside them on the bed. The right side of his chest and almost all the way down his right arm was covered in white scars.

"What happened?" Bobby asked, running his fingers over the web like design. "I thought you couldn't get burned."

"I can't always control fire." He sighed. "I can only not get burned if I'm controlling the fire."

"I'm not ashamed, you know?" he said, dropping his hands down on to the comforter. "I don't regret my choice. I just hate the looks people are giving me. Like I'm crazy. I hate that they are afraid to talk to me because if they say the wrong thing I'll to kill myself."

"Are you going to try again?"

Bobby didn't say anything. John laid down on top of Bobby, resting his head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Tears flowed from John's hazel eyes at the thought of losing Bobby.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>

_Damn, that was deeper then I expected. I liked it though. Since I didn't know John's actual past, I made it up. Do you like it? Bobby's memories, most of those are true, mainly the few involving his powers._

_Again, I say, if you like X-Men go check out my other story _No Footsteps to Follow. _It's not a Bobby/John story. It's about Sean mainly. Sean Cassidy, Banshee. _First Class_ era. I think it's pretty good, so if you want go check it out._

_Thanks._

_- Shelby_


End file.
